Bloodless Moon
by Uchiha Writer-Tensai69
Summary: In the village of Konoha, many live in fear of the supposed vampire who lives in the mansion on the hill. But when Naruto, the village beggar sees a second person on the balcony he begins to want to learn more. Absolutely no pairings! Please R&R. THANKS
1. The master of the castle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO. I only own my story ideas. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dear reader, I thought it would be cool to have a vampire themed fanfiction that for once, does not include romance. It will be a long fanfiction and I hope that you will stick with me to the end. But for now, please enjoy and don't forget to R&R at the end. THANK YOU!**

**

* * *

**

**~PROLOGUE~**

_The Carriage turned onto the dark, snowy lane that ran from the main road to the stable some three hundred feet behind the dark manor that belonged to, as the villagers gossiped, the dark lord of vampires, who lived in solitude, killing or bewitching all those who dared disturb him. No one knew of the youth who had been scooped out of misery and torment and brought into the manor by Orochimaru. All the village folk knew was that a mysterious someone or something lived in that dark manor that overlooked the village. So, as the black carriage passed, the villagers hid themselves in shops and houses until it had disappeared from view._

*CHAPTER 1*

Sasuke pushed open the heavy oak door and stepped into the silent, dark mansion. He stamped his winter boots on the dark velvet carpet and stood still as one of the servants brushed the now-melting snow off of his long black winter cloak. It was a very cold day, so cold that the usual bustle in the town that lay at the foot of the mansion was gone and only one or two villagers could be seen crossing hurriedly from one building to another at a time. Sasuke walked across the hall and to the large fireplace that where a fire was roaring in the grate.

The servant reappeared and Sasuke let him take the cloak off of his shoulders, his muscles relaxing as the heat engulfed him. The servant left and a different one walked in with a tray of hot tea and biscuits and set it down on the hearth. Quickly he poured a cup of tea for his master and then hurried out of the room. Sasuke glanced at the clock that hung above the fireplace mantle. It was almost suppertime and he wondered if the master f the house was in. Like Sasuke, he too had left the mansion soon after the midmeal to ride in the woods; or so he claimed.

Sasuke didn't believe him but what could he say? He apparently wasn't much more to the master than one of the fine stallions in the stable so he kept his mouth shut. All he knew was that the master would go "riding" almost every day and he wouldn't be back until late, often not returning until the middle of the dinner hour. Those were the days Sasuke disliked the most. Many a time he would go to bed exhausted because the master had kept him up studying. Not that studying was bad, but it often robbed Sasuke of his much needed rest.

The double entrance door creaked open again and Sasuke turned to see who had entered. As he had assumed, the master of the manor stepped, followed by a gust of cold air and flurries of snow that blew across the room; causing the master's cloak to swirl around his legs and the full sleeves of Sasuke's white silk shirt to ripple.

The main servant, Kabuto Yakushi, shut the door and instantly the wind stopped and the room was again still. Orochimaru crossed the room and, after letting Kabuto take his cloak, sunk into the large velvet chair that was standing right in front of the fireplace where Sasuke was standing. They sat in silence for several minutes both staring into the fire, almost mesmerized by the crackling flames. Then, finally Orochimaru spoke "Tomorrow is a half moon Sasuke." He said quietly. Sasuke stiffed but otherwise showed no sign of hearing.

Orochimaru smiled "Tomorrow I am going to visit the governor of the next village. Will you be coming?" Sasuke shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes" Orochimaru said "I'll be leaving before daybreak tomorrow." With that, they lapsed into silence. Several minutes later, Kabuto entered the room "lord Orochimaru, master Sasuke, it's time for supper." He said quietly. Orochimaru waved Kabuto away "Of course, we'll be there shortly" he said. Kabuto nodded, bowed and backed out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Orochimaru stood "come Sasuke" he commanded. Sasuke stood and obediently followed after Orochimaru, both of their heels clicking on the stone floor as they crossed from the hall to the dining room.

*Later*

By the time all of the servants had gone to bed and both Orochimaru and Sasuke were asleep in their rooms, it was well past eleven o'clock. After supper Orochimaru had kept Sasuke up to study for several, seemingly endless hours until Sasuke was literally falling asleep over the books. It was only then that he allowed Sasuke to stop.

By that time, Sasuke was so tired he just collapsed into bed without bothering to change out of his day clothes. That's how it was most evenings; although occasionally, Orochimaru allowed Sasuke to retire early and arise late. Of course, he usually did that around the time when Sasuke was beginning to fail in his studies or sleep during the day due to exhaustion. Naturally, he had a reason for that strenuous schedule but he never would tell Sasuke.


	2. The under magician and his servant

It was still dark when Sasuke was roused by a knock on his door. "Master Sasuke" the servant called through the door "It's almost time for you to depart." Sasuke opened his eyes and for several minutes stared blankly up at the ceiling as his mind began to come out of the foggy clutches of slumber. Then, when his mind was clear he climbed out from under the warm blankets and began his morning routine.

It was almost half past four when Orochimaru's black carriage rolled down the hill and through the town bellow. Many people were still asleep, for the cock had not crowed yet, but the blacksmith and the baker were already up and building a fire for their day's work.

As the carriage moved by, Naruto, the village beggar ran out of the shadows and waved. As usual, he got no response from inside the carriage, but still he watched anxiously for the black curtains to move. They didn't, so Naruto just smiled at the footman who nodded his head in acknowledgment and tossed the blond a coin. Naruto expertly caught the coin out of the air and tucked it into his pouch. With a wide grin he stood and watched the carriage disappear behind the curb.

For several hours the carriage jolted over the snow covered dirt road until finally it pulled up at its destination. Instantly, there was the sound of the hinged steps being lowered and a rap on the carriage door. Kabuto leaned forward and lifted the lock on the door, allowing the footman to open it from the outside. "lord Orochimaru, master Sasuke, we have arrived' the footman said as soon as the door was open. Orochimaru stood and gently shook the dozing Sasuke awake. "Sasuke, we are here" he said. Sasuke nodded and rose to his feet, still drowsy. With a small smile Orochimaru stepped out of the carriage and into the fresh outside air.

He then turned to look at Sasuke "Come now Sasuke, wake-up. It's not healthy to sleep too late into the morning. Especially when the air is so crisp and fresh." He said motioning for Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke nodded and, forcing himself awake, stepped out of the carriage followed by Kabuto who was carrying a few small bags. "lord Orochimaru," he said "Shall I take master Sasuke and the baggage to the guest quarters?" he asked. "Yes Kabuto, take the baggage" Orochimaru said "but leave Sasuke with me. This governor is blind and won't be able to tell anyone is with me." He waved Kabuto away with a small movement of his hand and Kabuto bowed and climbed onto the top of the carriage next to the driver. "Oh, Kabuto?" Orochimaru said turning to his butler "Don't forget the arrangement" he said with a smile, his breathe fogging in the cold, crisp winter air. Kabuto nodded and waved the driver on.

As soon as the coach was out of site, Orochimaru turned to Sasuke. "Shall we go in? it is getting chilly outside." Sasuke nodded silently and together they walked up the flight of steps, their velvet cloaks swishing around their ankles as they walked and their boots crunching on the snow.

When they reached the top of the steps Orochimaru pulled the tassel that hung next to the front doors and stood back, waiting. A few minutes later, they heard footsteps in the entrance and the door was opened by a young maid. "Good morning sire" she said with a strange lilt to her voice. Then bowing she added "how may I help thee?" "Good morning Karin" Orochimaru said, smiling genuinely. "I'm here to see your Master, Ebizo. I have a few…matters to speak to him about." Karin nodded "Right this way m'lord" she said pulling the door open for Sasuke and Orochimaru to step through and shutting it behind them. "May I take thy coat sire?" she asked Orochimaru and Sasuke, addressing them in the singular sense as if Sasuke wasn't there. Orochimaru nodded and they both unfastened the brooch at their throats and handed their cloaks to Karin.

As they shed their cloaks Karin's eyes widened at the finery of their apparel. Both Orochimaru and Sasuke were wearing silk blouses with large sleeves that wafted around their wrists at every movement. Orochimaru was dressed completely in black down to his knee-high polished boots except for the white lace kerchief that hung at his collar, while Sasuke was wearing a dark red silk blouse, black pants and the same style of knee-high boots that to were polished.

The maid quickly recovered and, bearing their cloaks, led them into the main parlor where Ebizo sat with a cup of tea set beside him on the beautifully carved cherry wood stand. "Sire Ebizo" Karin said, curtsying slightly "lord Orochimaru is here to visit with you sire" Ebizo turned his head towards her and smiled "Thank you Karin" he said slowly "let him in" Karin bowed again "Here he is sire" she said. Then, turning to Orochimaru she added "if thou needs anything I m close by. There is a bell on every table" Orochimaru nodded and then stepped forward.

"Good morning Ebizo" he said nodding slightly. "Ah, lord Orochimaru, please, what business brings you here to my humble estate?" Ebizo said, painstakingly rising and bowing to Orochimaru. "I have certain things to discuss with you…but first tell me how your government is fairing." Orochimaru replied shooting a glance at Sasuke and motioning for him to sit down. Sasuke obeyed and sat down on the cushioned seat next to Orochimaru.

As Orochimaru talked with Ebizo, Sasuke noted the respect, almost fear that Ebizo had for his master, and the cold, snake-like way Orochimaru listened to Ebizo while controlling the whole conversation. Each word, each sentence was the same cold, calculation that everyone knew, and feared Orochimaru by.


	3. Figure near the stable

It was almost dusk when, during a lull in the conversation Orochimaru turned to Sasuke "you need to go to the room and try to get some rest Sasuke" he whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke nodded and stood up to go. Karin, who was close by handed him his cloak and let him silently slip out the front parlor door and into the cold hall that led from the main house to the guest quarters. Before the door fully shut behind him, Sasuke caught a whiff of conversation. "So, tell me…" he heard Orochimaru begin "what would happen if he…" Sasuke stood for a minute trying to piece the conversation together. Where they talking about him? Sasuke sighed, blowing steam into the cold hallway and headed towards the guest rooms. He was halfway there when he stopped suddenly and leaned against the wall. Why did he suddenly feel so tired? He shook his head to rouse himself and then continued walking. As he neared the guest quarters the door opened and Kabuto stepped out "Good evening master Sasuke" he said "supper is ready on the table." Sasuke nodded and stepped inside. He shrugged off his cloak and headed up the stairs the where his bed was. Slowly, he changed into his night clothes and slipped into bed, falling asleep just as the half moon broke through the low cloud layer and the snow gently began to fall.

*The next morning*

Orochimaru tapped Sasuke's shoulder one more time "Sasuke, it's time to wake-up" he said patiently. Sasuke rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. The sun was shining across the fresh snow and casting its warm beams on his face and blankets. Orochimaru smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of Sasuke's face. "You must be hungry, you skipped dinner last night" he continued stroking Sasuke's bangs thoughtfully. Sasuke sat up and Orochimaru handed him a steaming bowl of soup "here, this is from dinner. Eat a little bit and then we'll depart back to our village." He said as he turned to go. Sasuke nodded and slowly sipped the warm broth. Before Orochimaru had left he turned to look back at Sasuke. "No dreams?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head slowly "no dreams? What kind of question was that?" he asked himself. Orochimaru nodded and closed the door, leaving Sasuke alone in the sunlight bedroom.

*That evening*

The sun had just set and everything was still when the carriage rolled to a stop and the footman opened the door for Orochimaru and Sasuke to get out. Fresh snow drifted lazily down, adding to the millions of tiny flakes already on the ground, and peppering Sasuke's an Orochimaru's black cloaks. Orochimaru beckoned for Sasuke to follow and together they headed towards the mansion, the snow crunching underneath their boots and their warm breath fogging the air. They walked in silence up the back stairs and entered the mansion through the large dark wood doors. As they entered, Orochimaru picked up the lantern that hung inside the doorway and, followed by Sasuke, headed across the back hall, through the dim corridor and up the flight of stairs right outside the large entrance hall. When they reached the second floor, Orochimaru turned and, biding goodnight to Sasuke, headed down the hall and to his chambers. Sasuke, however, turned in the other direction and took the stairs to the fourth floor of the mansion. Two stories above the ground floor since the whole first floor was underground. When he had reached the fourth floor he turned left and walked a little ways before he reached his chambers. Quickly, he unlocked the door and, slipping the key back into his pocket, opened the door and entered, hanging his cloak on the stand next to the door. Then, following a sudden impulse, Sasuke walked across his large empty room and over to the set of wooden French doors that led to his balcony. Slowly, he drew the apart the heavy velvet curtains, opened the doors and stepped out onto the snow covered balcony. He walked over to the edge of the balcony and placed his hands on the wall that surrounded the balcony's edge. The snow was cold on his bare hands but he ignored the chill. The slow drifting of the tiny crystal snowflakes captivated Sasuke and his thoughts had begun to drift when suddenly he felt eyes upon him. He glanced over to the corner of the stable and saw a figure looking up at him. The figure raised its hand in greeting and then darted away in the direction of the village. Sasuke stood still, puzzled at who would even dare to come near the Orochimaru's manor. A sudden breeze brought Sasuke out of his thoughts and he shivered in the cold. Orochimaru would not be pleased if he found out that Sasuke was outside in the cold in just his day clothes without a cloak, so Sasuke turned and went back into his warm room. Quickly he changed and climbed into his bed, slipping in between the silk sheets and pulling the heavy comforter up under his chin. Five minutes later, he was asleep.


	4. The village folk

Naruto ran into the blacksmith's shop and up to the small cluster of people that had gathered to get various things fixed for their parents. Shikamaru, the farmers boy was there with a half broken shovel, Sakura, the baker's daughter was there with a loaf pan that's handle was broken off and Ino, the inn keeper's daughter was accompanying one of the stable hands with a broken lamp. "Hey! Guess what!" Naruto exclaimed "last night I went to the mansion on the hill and I saw…" he paused for dramatic effect and everyone else leaned close. "I saw…" "Hurry it up Naruto!" Ino exclaimed glancing over her shoulder at the stable hand who was talking to Asuma. Naruto humphed and then continued "I saw a person on the balcny" he finally blurted. "Really?" they all exclaimed in unison, not paying attention to the fact that he had said "Balcny" and not "Balcony"

"Uh-hu" Naruto said "I don't know who it was, it was too high up but…" he trailed off. "You actually went there?" Shikamaru asked "you could've been killed…or…worse" he said leaning close to Naruto. Naruto jumped back "Man Shikamaru! You're scary" he said from behind Kiba. Ino and Sakura giggled and moved closer to the fire to warm their hands. "I wonder if he really did go." Sakura whispered to Ino. "He's probably lying" Ino said back to Sakura. "Yes, but still…I wonder what would happen if he really did go and was found out" Sakura said "Me too" Ino agreed.

Naruto, upset about losing his audience so soon moved slightly over to where Sakura and Ino were talking "I'm gonna hide by the stable one day and see if they got good food" he whispered gleefully. Sakura turned to look at him "Yah right Naruto, if you do, you'll most likely get killed, and besides, you'll freeze. Is food always on your mind?" she said skeptically with her arms crossed. "Hey Sakura, you wanna come to?" Naruto asked with a grin. "No way!" Sakura screeched, bopping the blond on the head. "Man Sakura" Naruto said rubbing his head "you're really cold" with that he left Sakura and Ino and went over to Kiba and Shikamaru to lay forth his plan.

*two days later*

Naruto darted around the corner of the blacksmith's shop and his behind the water barrel as the black carriage passed. This time, however, he did not claim his usual coin. Instead he turned and ran down the street towards the baker's shop. He was halfway there when he saw Sakura come out of the alley that led to the goods store with a sack of sugar held tightly in her arms. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran up to her. "Wanna go up to the house tonight?" he asked dropping his voice to a whisper. Sakura stopped walking and stared at him. "Are you kidding me?" she demanded "Are you trying to die?" Naruto shook his head "No, but I wanna know more about place" he explained. "Look Naruto," Sakura said pointing to the dark manor tat rested on top of the hill overlooking the village "that place is dangerous. No one knows who, or _what_ lives in that manor. A few suspect different things but no one _knows_. It could be an evil lord or sorcerer or…or a vampire" Sakura said trying to discourage the bold, ignorant boy who didn't think anyone or anything was bad. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke "But Sakura, maybe there's someone else in there." He said "maybe there's more than one person that lives in that big house. Maybe they need a friend" Sakura shrugged "I don't know Naruto." She said "but, if the person living there isn't a vampire…" she trailed off "I have to go, my mother really needs this sugar" she said, beginning to move again. "Okay" Naruto said as he turned and walked away.

_In the mansion…_

Sasuke let the curtain fall back into place as the carriage disappeared from view. Slowly, he turned and went back to his desk to confront the stack of books that were piled there.

*The governor's house*

Hinata looked up as her father entered the parlor where she was sitting. Setting her sampler down she stood and bowed to the strange man next to her father "good evening father" she said in her quiet, gentle voice. Hiashi nodded to his daughter and then turned to the man next to him. "this is my daughter, Hinata" he said. The man nodded and smiled. Hinata, shy by nature smiled back and picking up her sampler, left the room. As she shut the parlor door behind her she heard father begin to speak "So, Danzo …What is this about the mansion on the hill?"


	5. Plans

Sasuke looked up from his bed as the knock came again. "Come in" he said shortly. The door opened and Orochimaru stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. Seeing it was Orochimaru, Sasuke put his book down and got off of his bed, recoiling slightly as his foot hit the cold wooden floor. "Why Sasuke" Orochimaru said as he saw that Sasuke was reading "did you have no better thing to do?" He asked. Sasuke shrugged but said nothing. Orochimaru smiled "well, don't worry, spring will be here tomorrow" he said as he turned and left.

As soon as the door was shut, Sasuke sat down on the edge of his bed and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "If spring really is coming…" he trailed off. He too felt the change in the air. The days had been becoming warmer since the last half moon and the snow had begun to melt. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. Another year was gone, how much longer did he have? Sasuke reopened his eyes and stood up. Outside, the snow was dripping off of the roof and patches of green grass were already pushing their lush stalks through the melting snow. Sasuke didn't know how much time there was left, but he knew there wasn't much.

*In The Village*

Naruto ran into the bakery and waved to the baker's wife who was busy wrapping two loaves of bread for Shikamaru, the farmer's son. "Is Sakura here?" Naruto asked the baker "She's around back with her kitten." The baker replied. Naruto grinned and ran out of the shop and to the back. "Hey Sakura!" he exclaimed. Then, seeing Kiba his grin broadened "hey Kiba, you wanna go explore the mansion grounds tonight?" he asked. Kiba stared at him for a moment and a sly smile stole across his face. "It's warm enough" he said, grinning broadly and exposing his sharp canines. Naruto chuckled and looked at Sakura who was staring at them both.

"Don't you boys go toying with death again." She scolded sharply "last time you did some weird adventure the whole town almost kicked you out." Kiba and Naruto looked down at the ground, shame faced. "Fine." Kiba mumbled, scuffing his foot in the dirt twelve times. Naruto situated to his other foot and then looked up. "Okay" he said. "So, what are you here for Naruto?" Sakura asked. "We-ell, I wanted to ask if we were going to gather mushrooms and plants for the village healer." Naruto said. Sakura nodded "yes, we are going at noon tomorrow if the weather holds till then" she said. Naruto smiled again and turned to go. "See you later!" he called to Kiba and Sakura as he ran off. "Bye!" they both called back. Naruto laughed to himself and turned down the street to find Shikamaru.


	6. A Close Encounter

The moon had just broken through the cloud layer when Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba met in the soft muddy field that was littered with patches of melting snow that lay between the corner of the village and the edge of the woods. "Hey guys!" Naruto whispered "let's go. Those woods are giving me the creeps." Shikamaru rolled his eyes "this is such a drag" he moaned. Kiba grinned "So Naruto," he said "let's go" Naruto grinned and led the way towards the mansion, obviously swaggering.

When they reached the border of the large estate, Naruto turned and motioned for Kiba and Shikamaru to come closer. "Let's go to the stable" he whispered. Kiba and Shikamaru nodded and followed Naruto as he darted across the patches of green grass towards the stable.

_In the mansion…_ Sasuke got up from the velvet high backed chair he was sitting in and set his book down. He couldn't concentrate on the text, somehow instead of his usual calm self he was restless. Quickly he grabbed his cloak and, throwing it over his shoulders, walked out of his bedroom, fastening the silver brooch as he went. Quietly, as to not wake Orochimaru he descended the stairs and headed towards the back door of the mansion.

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru were gazing up at the mansion from the corner of the stable when they heard a sound that made their blood freeze. Slowly they turned their heads and stared in horror as they saw the large back door of the mansion slowly swing open. A tall, cloaked figure, shrouded in shadow stepped out of the inside of the mansion and began to move across the balcony. The door closed with a sharp click and instantly Kiba whirled and, snatching Naruto and Shikamaru, hauled them into the stable and up into the dark loft. In the moonlight that streamed from the small loft window, Kiba could see Naruto and Shikamaru were both wide-eyed and pale. "Are we…are we gonna die?" Naruto whispered. "W-what if that w-was the V…Vampire?" Kiba gulped "we'd b-better get out of here" he croaked. Shikamaru nodded and turned to the loft ladder. He was just about to descend when Naruto glanced at the door. It was dark inside the stable, lit only by a lantern that hung from the ceiling, but Naruto still noticed the knob turning slowly. "K-Kiba!" he croaked "its c-coming i-in" Kiba and Shikamaru glanced behind them at the door. It was almost open and in a few seconds, they would be found. Frantically, they dove behind the row of hay bales facing the door and lay down. They lay still for several seconds until, overcome by curiosity, Naruto peered out of the cracks between the bales. As the figure stepped through the door and into the dim light cast by the lantern, Naruto stifled a gasp. The figure was not a mystical "it" as they ha supposed, but a boy. Naruto watched as the boy moved across the stable and towards the corner stall where a beautiful, glossy black stallion stood, watching his master. Silently, the boy reached out and touched his forehead to the stallion's. Naruto gazed in awe at the silent exchange that passed between them. Suddenly, the door opened and another figure stepped in. "You shouldn't e in here" the figure said in a soft, silky voice. "You could catch a fever." The boy turned from his horse and nodded. Then, slowly, almost hesitantly, he stroked his horse once more and then followed the figure back to the large, dark mansion.

As soon as they were gone, Kiba stood "let's go" he said sounding shaken. Shikamaru and Naruto both stood up and nodded. Slowly, they headed down the loft ladder and out the stable. As they headed towards the village Naruto sighed and glanced back towards the mansion. He didn't know what it was but something about the boy called out to him, and something inside of him called back.

* * *

**Quick Author's note before I go on: **Thank you for the review(s) and I'm sorry the chapters are short. Its to make the story flow better.

Sorry for the author's note. I'll go on now.


	7. Encounter in the woods

Sakura looked up from her sweeping as Naruto and Shikamaru entered the bakery "Morning Sakura!!" Naruto called happily. "Good morning Naruto" Sakura answered. "Are we gonna go pick the herbs today?" Naruto asked. Sakura glanced outside at the marshy fields "If we go now we'll be able to get before it rains again." She said biting the corner of her lip. "What do you think Shikamaru?" Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and groaned. "What am I, The weather man? That's too much of a drag" Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Let's go. We missed yesterday and the village healer needs those herbs" she said. Naruto grinned and ran out the door, followed by Sakura and Shikamaru.

**********

Naruto pulled another weed out of the ground and handed it to Sakura. "Here Sakura, is this good?" Sakura snatched the plant out of his hand and threw it at him, hitting him on the forehead and leaving a brown smear. "Naruto!" she cried in exasperation "This. Is. A. weed! It's poisonous! You. Could. Die!!" Naruto peeked out from behind Shikamaru and blinked twice. "Man Sakura" he said "y-you're scary" Sakura glared at him "Excuse me?" she said through clenched teeth. "Nothing!" Naruto squeaked from behind Shikamaru. "Come on guys!" Shikamaru groaned "Can't you two calm down? Seriously" Sakura sat back down on her rock and sighed "okay Shikamaru-"she began. Shikamaru cut her off with one hand and sat completely still. "W-what is it Shikamaru?" she asked. "Shhh- listen" He hissed. Sakura and Naruto listened intently for several seconds before they heard the noise, the steady pulse of hoof beats. "Hey guys, maybe we should hide" Naruto whispered. "Why Naruto?" Sakura asked "Who would we possibly have to hide from?" Naruto shrugged and crept quietly over to a large boulder where Shikamaru was already crouched behind.

All three of them sat in total silence as the hoof beats drew nearer, and nearer until the rider appeared at the edge of the wide dirt path astride a beautiful, glossy black stallion. Naruto stared not daring to believe. Suddenly, the rider spurred his horse on and it sprang into a run. Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto watched in profound awe as the horse and his rider moved in unison as if they were one being. They drew closer and closer until, the horse and rider was right in front of them. Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru all gasped as the horse leaped and soared over a fallen tree as if it was flying. The figure's cloak was billowing out behind him in a black cloud and his full sleeves danced about his wrists like white silk flames. Then, as if time had suddenly started again the horse landed and was gone from view.

"Wow" Naruto breathed. "T-that was …" Sakura began "Amazing" Shikamaru ended. They sat frozen with awe for five long minutes until a clap of thunder brought them out of their trance. Sakura gasped "l-look! Storm clouds!" she exclaimed pointing at the sky; Shikamaru glanced up "And moving fast!" He exclaimed. "Quick! We need to get back to the village before it starts to rain." Just then it began to pour. "Well, it was inevitable that we would get wet" he sighed. "Naruto! Get the basket. We need to get home before it starts to rain harder" Sakura called. Naruto nodded, snatched the basket and began to run down the dirt path towards the village.

Sasuke looked up as the first clap of thunder echoed across the sky. Without any hesitation he swung up onto his horse and spurred it into a gallop. As they broke out of the clearing the heavens opened and it began to rain heavily. Sasuke murmured something into his horse's ear and the horse began to move faster, now running full-tilt down the now-muddy path. Sasuke drew his cloak around him to block some of the cold rain and leaned down behind his horse's neck. They were only a quarter of a mile from the manor when Sasuke saw three figures running several yards in front of him. Instinctively, his horse began to slow down but Sasuke spurred it into a gallop. There was only one way to get back to the manor quickly and he had to get back as soon as possible.

Naruto shot a glance over his shoulder and nearly tripped over a jutting tree root. "Sakura!" he yelled. "I-it's the rider!" he yelled. Sakura and Shikamaru both glanced back and gasped. The rider was five yards behind them and closing fast. "Move! Move!" Shikamaru yelled. Naruto jumped off of the path and Shikamaru dove into the ferns barely landing before he heard a scream. Naruto and Shikamaru whirled around and saw Sakura lying in the middle of the road. "Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed starting after her "No Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled grabbing Naruto "There's nothing you can do."

Sasuke, seeing the girl fall, pulled the reins back to try to stop his horse before they crushed her. The ground, muddy from the rain only gave way under the hoofs of the horse and they began to slide. Seeing there was no way to stop, Sasuke snapped the reins and dug his heels into his horses flank, causing it to buckle forward and run. Only two yards of running space remained and Sasuke knew that if he didn't time it right the girl would be killed. The two yards quickly turned into two feet. Sasuke leaned forward and, whispering something into his horse's ear, braced himself.

Naruto watched in a mix of horror and amazement as they both struggled with his horse. Each second drug on and Naruto knew that Sakura would surely die. Then, when Naruto was ready to go save Sakura the boy spoke to his horse once again and they jumped over Sakura. Again, time seemed to slow as the figure and his horses sailed over the fallen girl and suddenly start again as the horse landed and began to slide. Naruto gasped as he watched the boy struggle to maintain control and then grinned as the horse managed to struggle back onto its feet and disappeared down the path.

**********

Sasuke stumbled into his room and collapsed onto his bed. Shivering and coughing. He was drenched and chilled form his frantic ride back to the mansion.

Orochimaru, feeling that something was wrong stood up and without a word to Kabuto strode out of the room. As he walked down the hall he began to move faster and faster until he was running. Quickly, he turned and ran up the stairs two at a time until he had reached the fourth floor.

Sasuke coughed once more and then slowly turned over onto his back. At that moment, Orochimaru burst in and in two strides had reached the bed. "Sasuke," he said gently "I know you are tired but you need to get into dry clothes. You are drenched and if you don't hurry you'll catch a worse fever." Sasuke nodded in response and struggled to his feet. Orochimaru quickly put his arm around Sasuke to steady him and led him to the dressing room. Once they reached it, Orochimaru handed Sasuke a set of clean, dry clothes and shut the door.

Several minutes later, the door opened and Sasuke stepped out, leaning heavily on the frame. Again, Orochimaru slipped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and helped him over to his bed. Once Sasuke was situated, Orochimaru drew the curtains closed and blew out the lamps that were set on the walls. As he opened the door to leave, he turned to look at the sleeping figure on the bed. "Time is short…Isn't it?" he asked. Then, he smiled and shut the door quietly behind him.


	8. Moonlit Massacre

_Sasuke opened his eyes and became aware of the sound of many marching men. He lay listening for a little while and then dismissed it from his mind, drowsily; he turned over onto his side and again began to doze. He was almost asleep when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Sasuke," Itachi Whispered "Quickly, get up." Sasuke groaned and rolled over onto his back. "Why?" he murmured groggily. "Sasuke, I know it is a full moon and you aren't really awake but now is not the time to ask questions" Itachi said as he lifted his brother out of bed and began to dress him. Ignoring his brother's comment, Sasuke rubbed his eyes "Where are we going?" he asked, yawning. "Some men are after us Sasuke, we have to leave" Itachi said, not really answering his brother's question. "What about Mother and Father?" Sasuke asked. "Th-"Itachi began and then trailed off. "Bi-"Sasuke started. Itachi reached over and covered Sasuke's mouth. "Quiet" he hissed, putting a finger to his lips. They sat motionless for several second in dead silence before Itachi stood swiftly and; fastening Sasuke's cloak, lifted his little brother into his arms. Hastily, he turned and ran out the door and down the spiral stair case to the first floor. As he began to cross the large reception hall the front door burst open and a mob of men swarmed in. _

"_There they are!!" a man, obviously the leader yelled. Itachi burst into a run and several men rushed forward to stop him; grabbing him before he reached the side door. Itachi clutched Sasuke against his chest and pulled away from the men. Managing to take a few steps forward before he was grabbed and Sasuke was ripped away from him. He struggled hard and broke away from the men. He lunged for Sasuke, only to be pulled back by one of the angry mob. Itachi grunted as he was thrown onto the floor and pinned by several of the now outraged men form the mob. The leader unsheathed a knife and advanced towards Sasuke, an evil sneer across his face. "No!" Itachi yelled, struggling to break free from the men that held him down; "Silence, boy" one of the men spat, slapping him across the face. Itachi recoiled and fresh blood trickled from his lip and down his chin. Itachi watched helplessly, as the man advanced towards Sasuke, his intentions clear. _

"_Let them go!!" An authoritative voice commanded. The entire mob whipped around and saw a large figure standing at the base of the stairs. "I said, Let. Them. Go" He repeated firmly. Smirking, the leader dropped the knife he was holding and stepped forward. "Well, well; if it isn't Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the cursed Uchiha clan." He said "What a surprise to see you. Alive that is…" he laughed "But the biggest surprise comes from seeing that you have sons. Or should I say… Demons?" Fugaku glared at the man but otherwise held his peace. The man laughed again and turned to Sasuke "Did you know that boy?" He asked "Your family is cursed. It always has been. Your very family needs the blood of others to survive." He took a step forward and Sasuke shrunk against the man who was holding him high in the air. "Stay away from my son Danzo" Fugaku warned. But Danzo paid little attention "Do you know what that makes you boy?" he asked "Monsters…Demons form hell" He sneered "DANZO!!!" Fugaku roared, leaping forward. Seeing Fugaku move, the remainder of Danzo's men rushed forward to try and grab him. "Itachi, GO!" Fugaku bellowed as he was swarmed. _

_Using the distraction, Itachi jerked up, knocked the men restraining him to the floor, and dashed towards Sasuke, only to be blocked by more men. Danzo had just managed to dodge Fugaku when he spotted Itachi making slow progress towards Sasuke. "KILL THE BOY!" he screamed. The man who was holding Sasuke swiftly pulled a long knife out of the sheath on his leg. He raised it and was about to plunge it into Sasuke's heart when a bloodcurdling shriek rent the air. Mikoto, who had been on the stairwell, threw herself forward and ran towards the man. "Kill the boy NOW!!!" Danzo shrieked. The man snapped out of his stupor and brought the knife down just as Mikoto hurled herself in between her son and the blade. _

_Shocked, the man froze and Mikoto sunk to her knees, holding Sasuke close. At that moment, Itachi arrived and knocked the man unconscious. "Mother…" Sasuke whispered, tears running down his cheeks. "Hush…" she breathed, placing him in Itachi's arms "Sasuke…" she whispered, stroking her youngest son's cheek "I'm sorry…that this had to happen…if…if we never see each other again…please remember…I'll always be nearby…You just need to…listen…" Slowly, she rose and planted a gentle kiss in the center of his forehead. _

_The mob, seeing that Itachi was free and was holding Sasuke, turned and began to make their way forward. "Go…Itachi" Mikoto breathed, gently shoving him towards the door. Itachi stood and began to run towards the door just as the mob grabbed Mikoto and tied her to Fugaku. "Mother!" Sasuke called, tears filling his eyes and blurring his vision. "Mother" Mikoto looked up, her eyes filled with longing and a wistful smile on her face. "I love you…Sasuke" she called. Sasuke watched as if in a nightmare as Danzo brought his sword down and Mikoto slumped forward, the smile still on her face. "Mother…" Sasuke sobbed. Itachi sprang off of the doorstep and in to the deep snow. Filled with urgency, he swung onto the horse that was standing in the courtyard and spurred it forward as part of the mob rounded the corner. "Sasuke, get under my cloak" Itachi said as the horse thundered out of the shelter of the courtyard and into the blizzard beyond, followed by the mob "Catch them and Kill them!" Danzo's voice rang out through the blizzard like the harsh toll of a bell._

_As they rode down the path, Itachi could hear the thunder of the horses behind them come closer. The path had been trampled by the oxen of the farmers that morning and the mob was gaining. Quickly, Itachi pulled the horse left and they plunged into the untouched plain. The snow came up to the horse's chest but, feeling Itachi's desperation, it struggled on. Behind them, Itachi heard the mob stop and then plunge in after them. For half an hour the struggled on through the snow until finally, they reached the path on the other side. Itachi turned right, away from the village and towards the mountains. The mob was not very far behind and he knew that unless they hurried, they wouldn't make it to the other side of the mountains before the path was blocked. Endlessly, they rode on and on, leaving the mob further and further behind until the sounds of their horses had died away. And still they rode on. _

_Finally, when they had reached the other side of the pass, Itachi stopped the horse and swung down. Holding Sasuke tightly in his arms, he struggled through the chest high snow until he reached a small alcove that had been carved into the rock wall by the beating rain of spring and the icy winds of winter. Gently, he set Sasuke down and pulled his cloak off of his shoulders. Wrapping it around Sasuke, he knelt in front of his brother and pulled him into a strong embrace. "Sasuke, I have to go now" he whispered in his brother's ear. "But…" Sasuke protested. "Don't come after me" Itachi said, raising Sasuke's hand to his mouth. "I'm sorry, Sasuke…" he said as he bit down, causing the blood to run. "Remember, every full moon" he said as Sasuke slumped in his arms. Slowly, he stood and walked away, leaving Sasuke lying in the snow. "B-Big Brother…" Sasuke murmured weakly as he watched his brother walk away "W-Why?" A single tear coursed down Sasuke's cheek and into the snow before the world went__ black. _


	9. Restless night

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he stared up at the ceiling, his sheets were soaked with sweat and his pillow was wet with his tears. He was breathing hard and his vision was blurred. Slowly, he reached up and wiped the perspiration off of his forehead. It was only then that he realized that he was shaking. "W-why?" he whispered.

A gentle hand brushed his bags out of his eyes and rested on his forehead, cooling his burning skin. "It was a dream Sasuke" a soft voice said quietly. Sasuke turned his head and saw Orochimaru sitting near his bed. "M-master Orochimaru?" he said. "You had a dream Sasuke." Orochimaru said "I heard you calling for your mother." Tears blurred Sasuke's vision and he turned his head away, sobbing silently.

Orochimaru sat silently as his heir wept, knowing any speech would send Sasuke back into his shell. Finally, Sasuke's tears slowed and his breathing deepened. Orochimaru stood and pulled Sasuke's comforter up under his chin and the curtains around the bed closed. "I'm sorry Sasuke" he whispered before turning and leaving.

*Meanwhile*

Naruto sat up suddenly, Shikamaru's snores drifted across the room but the room was otherwise silent. Naruto glanced around the room. If it was so quiet, what had woke him up so early in the morning? Quietly, he slipped out of his bed and pulled on his shoes. After he was done he crept down from the ladder that led form the loft to the main floor bellow. Silently, he tiptoed past the door of Shikamaru's parents' bedroom and out into the night. Once he was outside he began to run towards the mansion. He didn't understand what was drawing him there but he felt the urge to go.

When he reached the mansion he stood there, staring at the fourth floor balcony, the place where he had first seen the figure. On an impulse, he ran to the wall and began to climb. The climb was long and strenuous and Naruto was breathing hard by the time he reached the balcony. With a grunt, he heaved himself over the rail and rolled onto his back. He lay there for several minutes to catch his breath before he stood and walked over to the large French doors. Quietly he pushed the doors open, slipped inside the room and hid behind the velvet curtains, listening intently. From further in the room came the sound of labored breathing.

Naruto stood motionless against the wall listening for any other sound besides the labored breathing. When he was sure there was no one in the room besides the sleeper he slowly drew the curtains apart and peered inside the dark room. The room was practically empty except for a few pieces of furniture. There was a large stone fireplace to Naruto's left with a beautiful high-backed red velvet chair sitting in front of it. Beyond the fireplace was a corner standing bookshelf mad of dark cherry wood. On the opposite side of the room, imbedded in the wall were beautifully carved wooden panels that Naruto assumed where doors. Then, in the center of the room, headboard against the right wall was a magnificent four poster bed.

From his view point, Naruto could almost clearly see the figure that was lying on the bed, asleep. Slowly, as if drawn by some invisible force, Naruto left the cover of the curtains and walked towards the bed. As he drew closer, he saw that the boy was restlessly sleeping as if caught in a nightmare. He was about to take another step when he heard footsteps coming near. Quickly, he glanced at the boy once more and then dashed back to the curtains. He stood silent, listening for any noise ore movement.

"Mother…" he heard the whisper the second time. He froze, neither moving nor breathing. The whisper came again, filled with such longing that Naruto felt a lump well up in his throat. "Mother…" Naruto heard the door open and the close with a click. He heard footsteps go in the direction of the bed and then stop. He listened as the sleeping boy's breathing became shorter and shorter until… "W-why?" the whisper was almost sobbed. "It was a dream Sasuke" A soft silky voice said, a voice that Naruto recognized from the stable. "Master…Orochimaru?" the boy asked. "You had a dream Sasuke" Orochimaru said "I heard you calling for your mother." Naruto heard the soft sobbing of the boy. It was only then that he reached up to wipe the tears off of his own face. When all was quiet, he turned and walked out onto the balcony, climbed over the edge and began the long slide down, the words of Orochimaru echoing in his mind.

"I'm Sorry Sasuke"

*Several Days Later*

Naruto stood on the hill waiting and watching for Kiba and Shikamaru. He grinned as he spotted them coming round the bend. But, who was the third person with them? He squinted. It was a girl but it didn't look like Ino or Sakura. As they came closer he could see that it was a dark haired girl who was wearing a really nice dress. A dress that was nicer than any he had seen the other village girls wear, except maybe Ino.

"Kiba! Shikamaru!" he yelled, getting their attention and waving. They waved back and turned off the path towards the hill. As they reached the top Naruto ran over, smiling. "Hey Guys!" he called cheerfully. "Hey Naruto" Kiba replied "This is Hinata" he indicated the girls next to him. "Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said ducking his head. Hinata smiled and curtsied. "She's the governor's daughter" Kiba went on "We met when Neji, her cousin, came to the forge to pick up some jewelry." "Oh" Naruto said "Is she in on this?" he added.

Hinata looked confused and Shikamaru covered his face. "Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed "you weren't supposed to mention it in front of other people" "What?" Hinata asked timidly. Naruto looked at Shikamaru "Should I?" he asked "Why not? She's trustable" Kiba put in "Besides," Shikamaru added "You already mentioned it" Naruto looked at them, at Hinata, and them again. He gulped "I was talking about the mansion on the hill" He said in a small voice.

Hinata's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. "What?" Kiba asked. "My Father…he was talking about that mansion to a strange man." Hinata explained. "What were they talking about?" Shikamaru asked. "I- didn't hear very much…only that the man was telling my father that a demon lived there and could be a threat." "I-don't think he's a threat" Shikamaru said quietly. "I don't either" Kiba agreed. "What are we gonna do then?" Naruto asked "Nothing" Kiba answered "There's no reason to as long as he's safe" "Who?" Hinata asked quietly "Good question" Shikamaru said "We don't even know _who_ we are talking about. For all we know, he's not even human" "Don't you remember in the stable?" Naruto asked. "He _is_ human" "We don't know that Naruto" Kiba said "Just because he _looks_ human doesn't mean he really _is_. Demons take on human form all the time"

"But he felt real" Naruto protested "Feelings can be deceiving" kiba answered. "Look you two" Shikamaru cut in. "This argument is completely pointless. We don't even know if they are going to kill him. Just wait. Hinata will tell us if she discovers anything." "Alright" Naruto said reluctantly. "Hate to make it short but I have to go back to the forge" Kiba said. "I need to go home" Hinata said. "Me too" Shikamaru groaned "My mother is expecting me" "See you later then" Naruto said waving as they left. When they had disappeared from sight he turned and stared at the mansion. "Will we ever meet?" he wondered before turning and running down the hill.


	10. Meeting in the thicket

Sasuke was sitting in bed propped up by soft, silk pillows looking longingly out the large windows when Orochimaru entered the room, carrying a tray with a bowl and a few cups "Good morning Sasuke" he said, walking over and setting o the small table next to Sasuke's bed. "I brought you your medicine and some warm broth" Sasuke nodded but remained silent. "What's wrong?" Orochimaru asked gently placing his hand on Sasuke's forehead "Do you feel worse? Your fever has gone down a little but…" he trailed off. "No, I feel better" Sasuke replied "I just…" he stopped and began to cough, a dry cough that resonated in his chest. Orochimaru handed him a glass full of warm water "sip slowly" he advised while slowly rubbing Sasuke's back.

Obediently, Sasuke drank the water and then relaxed back into the comfort of the pillows, exhausted. "You want to go to the woods don't you?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes "If you are able to rest better than you have for the past four days you might be fully recovered in two days or so" Orochimaru said. Sasuke nodded again "Are you hungry?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke shook his head "You really need to eat more often Sasuke" Orochimaru chided picking up the tray "try to get some sleep" he said walking out of the room and leaving Sasuke alone to sleep.

*One Week Later*

Naruto stepped out of the forge and stretched. It had now been a week since the conversation on the hill and he was ready for another adventure. As he walked down the dirt road, wondering what to do, his mind turned to the wild strawberry patch in the woods. Carefully, he glanced around to make sure no one was watching then turned and ran towards the woods, chuckling to himself.

Kabuto leaned down and checked the saddle strap once more before Orochimaru helped Sasuke into the saddle. "Remember, you need to be back before supper time" Orochimaru said "And don't ride too hard" Sasuke nodded and then lightly snapped the reins. Obediently, his horse walked out of the gate and turned towards the woods.

Naruto popped another big juicy berry in his mouth and grinned. Being the village beggar had its downside, but the bright side was bigger. Or, that was the way he saw it. He never had to look after animals like Shikamaru or work next to a hot furnace all day like Kiba, or starve over bread he was supposed to sell like he imagined Sakura would. All he had to do was live in the present, enjoying the "nows" of life.

Suddenly he sat up. "I think I saw a stream nearby…I'm thirsty" he said to himself. He stood up and looked around. He could hear the stream but he couldn't see it. He smiled and the headed off in the direction of the sound, happy to be alive.

Sasuke was sitting on the bank on the crystal clear stream, surrounded by trees with his horse grazing just a few feet away, lost in his thoughts and a world far away when the sharp snap of a twig brought his head around.

Naruto was nearing the stream when through the trees he caught a glimpse of a figure sitting by the stream, a black horse grazing nearby. He caught his breath "Could it be?" he wondered. His heart pounding, he took a step forward. Yes, it was who he thought it was. Maybe they finally would get to meet.

He took another step forward into the thicket, freezing as the sharp snap of a twig caused the boy to spring up and jump to his horse's side. "W-wait!" Naruto called as the boy was about to swing up onto his horse "Don't go! I'm the person from the corner of the stable" he pleaded. The boy stopped in mid swing and slowly lowered back to the ground. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?"

Sasuke looked at the blond in front of him who was waiting expectantly for his name. His mind began to race. What should he do? If the boy knew anything about his family or curse…and found out _who_ Sasuke was…he looked at the boy again. He looked so ignorant, so willing and longing to touch others… "Sasuke…" he said quietly. The boy cocked is head to one side as if to ask for the rest. "Uchiha…" Sasuke added hesitantly, watching the boy for any sign of recognition. But there was nothing. Instead, the boy just grinned. "Can we be friends?" he asked. Sasuke froze and he felt a chill go up his spine. "I…" he began "I…can't" the blonde's face fell "Why not?" Naruto asked "I…I just can't" Sasuke said quietly.

In a flash, Naruto received an idea "Is it because you're cursed?" he asked. Sasuke's heart stopped for several seconds. "H-how…" he started "There has been a rumor in the village saying whoever lives in the mansion is cursed" Naruto answered "Is it true?" Sasuke paused. What should he do? The blond had guessed it, but Orochimaru had warned him against telling others. But on the on the hand, this boy wanted to be friends. Sasuke nodded slowly "Yes, it's true" he murmured barely audible, his heart racing. "What kind of curse?" Naruto asked "I-it's a blood curse" Sasuke answered. "It's been in my…" his voice choked "…My family for a long time" Naruto nodded. Sasuke was about to say more when Orochimaru's warning echoed in his head. "The closer you get to anyone, the more dangerous it becomes for you. The harder it becomes for you to resist." He stopped "I-I can't say more" he said finally.

Naruto's face fell and he glanced at the ground. He had finally been able to meet the boy and see him for the first time clearly. He glanced at the boy again. He was tall, slim and pale, with very dark hair. "I have to go" Sasuke said suddenly swinging up onto his horse. "Can we meet again? I want to talk" Naruto said. Sasuke made no reply "How about in three days?" Naruto asked. "Right here?" Sasuke nodded slightly and spurred his horse on.

*The Next Evening*

"Hello?" Naruto called again "Is someone in there?" He was standing outside the tumble down hut in the very corner of the field that lay on the edge of the forest. "Hello?" he called again. "Hello?" a voice called from the inside of the hut "Who is out there?" "It's me, Naruto" Naruto called "Oh! The village beggar, yes come in!" the old voice said.

Naruto opened the door and stepped into the hut, nearly hitting his head on the shabby door frame. Chiyo, the village witch was sitting by the dying fire stirring a cup of something bubbly. "If you have some for some money you are out of luck boy. You and I are in the same situation" she said with a senile grin. "No way Granny!" Naruto exclaimed "We're not even close to the same situation. You're old!" "As if that will make a difference" Chiyo muttered to her brew with a chuckle "Then tell me what you want" she said loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Can you tell me about the blood curse of the Uchiha have?" he blurted. Chiyo gave him a curious look. "Of course" she said "But, why is it you want to know. Their worst curse is that they are all dead" "Granny!" Naruto cried, exasperated. "Seriously, I need to know. It's very important" "All right. If you really mean it" Chiyo said "They have been cursed since their beginning. It's a terrible curse and the reason for their death" Naruto leaned forward, intently glued. "It is a blood curse. Possibly the worst one there is. The curse is, if they are caught outside during the full moon they will need to suck another's blood to survive. If they don't, they will die slowly. There are minor details such as on half moon nights they become groggy and are more susceptible to getting sick during those nights, but other than that, I don't know anymore" She stopped and took a sip of the brew in her cup. "Oh yes, they have somewhat shorter life spans if the curse is strong and only the men get it." "Is there a way to break the curse?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," Chiyo replied "How?" Naruto asked his voice hopeful. "I don't know" Chiyo replied "But, knowing all curses have a cure, there is surely a way to break even the strongest curse." "Thanks Granny" Naruto said standing up. Chiyo smiled that same senile grin on her face. "Don't look left before right when leaving this hut!" She called after Naruto "What?" he asked, perplexed. But Chiyo just smiled again and Naruto ran down the path to the forge.

*That Evening*

Sasuke was sitting in the library with a blanket spread over his legs and a long forgotten book in his lap when Orochimaru burst in through the double doors. "Sasuke!" He said sharply "I warned you not to tell anyone about your curse" Sasuke placed the forgotten book on the table beside him and looked away "I. . ." he stopped. He knew better than to argue with Orochimaru. "I'm sorry master Orochimaru" he murmured quietly, still not making eye contact. "Sasuke," Orochimaru said taking a step closer, his voice becoming gentle "I know you are lonely…but by becoming close to anyone, you become closer to them knowing _who_ and _what_ you are." Sasuke nodded "Yes Master Orochimaru" he answered, his head still refusing to lift. Silence stretched on in the room for several minutes until Orochimaru again began to speak "Sasuke…" he said "I feel a friend might be good for you at this time" he paused "since…time is…short" Sasuke finally looked up and slowly nodded. "I will be gone this evening, so Kabuto will bring your supper to your room" Orochimaru added as he left the library.

Sasuke stood slowly and walked over to the large window that overlooked the front lawn of the mansion and the village beyond. He leaned against the sill, one hand clutching his heart. There were days he could feel is time running out, as if the sand timer of his life had nearly run its course and only a few grains of sand remained. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out; the air was so stifling sometimes. He shivered suddenly, despite the warm temperatures Orochimaru liked to keep in each of the rooms he felt so cold; wrapping his arms around himself he cast his eyes away from the village and the children running in the streets, he felt so alone. Alone in a cold dark world where the full moon only taunted his tortured existence.


	11. Broken friendship

Naruto walked quickly along the path in the woods anxious to reach his destination. Only one question kept nagging him; would Sasuke, the boy be there? As he rounded the bend his footsteps became faster and faster until he burst through the thicket. To his dismay, the thicket was empty. He sat down to wait, hoping against hope the boy would be there soon.

Sasuke was standing in his room when the clock on the hearth struck three. He wheeled around, he had forgotten that he was supposed to meet Naruto in the thicket. Quickly, he grabbed his cloak off of the stand where it was hanging and ran out the door, down the stairs and to the stable. His horse looked up as he entered and pranced in his stall, exited for the coming ride. Sasuke opened the latch and led his horse out into the yard. Not bothering to saddle him, he climbed on and with a brief squeeze of his legs as a signal headed towards the woods.

Naruto stood and stretched. He had been sitting on the ground waiting for Sasuke for over an hour and he still hadn't come. He sighed, deeply disappointed, and slowly headed towards the thicket entrance. Halfway there, he stopped suddenly and looked up. What was that sound? His heart began to beat fast and his eyes widened with anticipation. It was hoof beats. He stood still, hoping with all his heart that it was who he thought it was. His hopes were confirmed when Sasuke burst through the thicket on his horse and pulled to a stop.

Naruto grinned "You made it!" he exclaimed running up to his friend. Sasuke dismounted in one fluid motion and patted his horse, "Sorry I'm late" he said quietly. "It's alright!" Naruto answered. They both sat down in the soft grass and were silent for a while "I- talked to the village witch yesterday… about the curse" Naruto said breaking the silence. Sasuke's head snapped up "I-I wanted to know if you know how to break it" Sasuke shook his head "No, I don't" he replied. Naruto hung his head. "Is your curse…strong?" he asked. This time Sasuke hung his head, his black bangs falling over his face. There was a slight nod and Naruto bit his lip. "S-so…your…your gonna…die?" he asked quietly. Sasuke nodded again "h-how soon?" Naruto asked, his voice barely a whisper. "I-I don't know" Sasuke replied his voice barely above whisper "but my time is running out" Naruto clenched his fist and stood up "I'll find the cure" he said fiercely "Naruto…" Sasuke began "D-don't. If I die…I die. I have no family. With this curse…no life. Even if this curse was gone…my name is feared. I would be killed."

Naruto hung his head and sat back down. Sasuke sat there silently having carrying an inward struggle with himself, Orochimaru's words playing and replaying in his mind. Suddenly he stood "Naruto…" he paused and Naruto looked up, startled "I…" he paused, dreading what he had to say next "I- We can't be friends anymore." Naruto looked as if he had been punched, his blue eyes registering shock. Sasuke looked away and went on. "If we…if we keep being friends…I don't know if I could…" he swallowed the lump in his throat "If I could resist your… your blood." He looked up at Naruto and winced. It sounded horrible, horrible and evil but what else could he have said? "I'm sorry" he whispered as he swung up onto his horse and rode off, wiping away the tears that streamed slowly down his cheeks as he went, tears that came from the bitter well of loneliness that was gnawing on his soul from the inside out. He rode and rode until he reached the stable where he let his horse into its stall and then turned and ran into the mansion up the stairs and into his room.

Naruto sat there stunned until the hoof beats had faded away. It had all ended so abruptly. He had just found a new friend and now he was gone, gone to live in and fulfill his own destiny…alone. Naruto stood slowly and walked towards the village, letting the tears run freely down his cheeks. Not tears for himself, but tears for his friend.

*Two weeks Later*

Kakashi walked into his store and set down the books he was carrying. "Hey Naruto" he said "Haven't seen you around lately, can I help you?" Naruto looked up from the stack of books he was looking through. "Well, I'm looking for a book of curses and cures" he said. "But I can't read so…" he trailed off. Kakashi smiled and disappeared behind one of the shelves in the back of the shop. "First off, you have to know where to look" he called, his voice muffled. There was a sound as if something was sliding, a startled exclamation and then a loud crash, followed by violent sneezing and a satisfied exclamation of "aha!" "I found it" Kakashi said reemerging from behind the shelf partly covered in dust and carrying a huge book with a golden lock.

"Wow" Naruto whispered, awe struck. "Now for the key" Kakashi said pulling a large key ring off of the ring on the wall. Carefully, he selected the oldest key and then unlocked the book. Slowly he began to flip the yellow pages. "What curse are you looking for Naruto" he asked. "The Uchiha clam blood curse" Naruto promptly replied. "First of Naruto" Kakashi said, smiling "its _clan_ **not** clam, second off, I don't know if there is a cure" Naruto shrugged "But we can look" he said hopeful. Kakashi nodded "Here we go" he said pointing to an especially worn page with the bottom torn out "It says: To break the curse, one must give of equivalent exchange." "Then what?" Naruto asked looking confused. Kakashi shrugged "the bottom of the page is torn out. " he said "I don't know" Naruto sighed and stood up. "Thank you" he said and then left the shop.

*Later*

Danzo walked into Hiashi's office and set a yellow paper on the desk. "What's this?" Hiashi asked, wrinkling his nose at the musty smelling piece of parchment. "Hiashi," Danzo said "It's time we made our move. It has been two weeks since the boy left the mansion. In three days, he must die under the full moon." Hiashi looked skeptical. "Why on earth did we have to wait so long?" he asked. Danzo looked at him and slowly pointed to the yellow piece of paper. "It says here, that after a young male vampire stays inside for a certain number of days, he will be weaker under the full moon than generally and the need for blood will have tripled" Hiashi nodded, suddenly understanding. "I see" he said thoughtfully. "We will wait till it is dark and then strike; I believe he will be weakest at that point." Danzo said as he turned and left the room. Hinata was standing in the garden when Danzo walked past and climbed into his carriage. In a flash she saw the look on his face and knew why he had come to her home. Horrified she turned towards the rose bush she was trimming so he couldn't see her face. She stood still until she was sure he was gone and then turned and ran down the path to find Shikamaru.

*Three days later*

Sasuke was buttoning the cuffs of his sleeves when Orochimaru entered the room. "Are you ready Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and adjusted the silver brooch on his cloak. "I'm sorry to drag you out like this. And I know how much you dislike balls but we just couldn't afford to miss this one" Orochimaru said pulling on his white gloves. Sasuke nodded and followed Orochimaru out of his room, down the stairs, and out of the mansion where they climbed into the carriage and rode off.


	12. Gathered Darkness

Sasuke was standing on the balcony looking at his horse when Orochimaru walked over to him, a goblet with red wine cradled in his hand. "Sasuke" he said quietly, coming to a stop next to the adolescent. "You need to go. Tonight is a full moon" Sasuke looked up and nodded. He had completely forgotten and was glad Orochimaru had remembered. He gave a low whistle and his horse walked over. "Hurry and go. I'll stay the rest of the time" Orochimaru said, handing Sasuke his cloak. Sasuke fastened his cloak with a nod and climbed onto the balcony ledge. He waited till no one was watching and then dropped onto his horses back. Quickly he wheeled his horse around and spurred him out of the courtyard and down the dirt road, his black cloak streaming out behind him and his full sleeves dancing about his wrists as his horse thundered down the path, kicking up clouds of dust with his hooves.

The path kept going but Sasuke turned his horse into the forest. Dusk was fast approaching and already Sasuke was feeling the grogginess that always came before half and full moons. If he didn't get back soon, it would be too late and he would need another's blood. Sasuke raised his hand to his mouth and bit down hard, causing the blood to flow down his arm. He sucked a little into his mouth and swallowed, shuddering as the warm liquid slid down his throat. Gradually, the grogginess subsided and he felt his head clear. He leaned forward and spurred his horse faster and faster until the trees going by were a blur and the twigs left red marks across his skin where they ripped through the sleeves of his shirt and dug into his flesh. Despite the scratches that were appearing, he kept riding, pushing his horse faster and faster until they were both losing breath. Finally, they broke out of the dark forest and thundered down the path that led to the mansion scattering a few of the village folk on either side.

Sasuke's horse raced up the hill and burst through the double doors of the mansion just as the full moon broke through the clouds. Sasuke's horse skidded to a stop in the middle of the hall and Sasuke tumbled off, hitting the stone floor hard and rolling onto his back panting. Relief flooded his system; he had made it before it was too late. One of the servants ran into the room and stared for a moment before grabbing Sasuke's horse and leading him towards the door. Sasuke stood slowly and, leaning heavily against the wall stumbled up the steps and into his room where he collapsed onto his bed, unconscious.

*In the Town*

Darkness had settled in for the night and all was quiet in the village. The streets were lit only by the light of the full moon and a few candles that shone from a few house windows, all was peaceful and quiet in to the majority but in the town tavern, another type of darkness was gathering. Danzo, the stone hearted landlord was heading the evil and it was he that rose to address the mob. "Recently, it has come to our knowledge that there is a vampire living in the mansion on the hill." He said "Tonight, we shall end that demons existence." The mob raised their tankards and gave a little cheer. "Are you ready men? Or will you put your families in danger?" Danzo asked. The mob cheered and stood "Let's move!" they yelled. Danzo smiled and followed by Hiashi, led the mob out of the tavern and towards the mansion. As they reached the mansion, Danzo signaled the five men to enter the foreboding mansion; the men quickly climbed up the stairs and entered the mansion through the large double door. For seven long minutes, the rest of the mob waited outside until the five men reappeared with a slumped figure dragging between them. Quickly, they drug him down the stairs, not putting any special effort into being careful and followed Danzo and the mob to the village square.

Once at their destination, the five men dropped the figure at Danzo's feet and backed into the wall of men. Danzo leaned down and hauled Sasuke up by the collar. "This is the vampire" he cried, flinging Sasuke's limp body onto the ground, "The demon that is endangering your wives, your children, and your lives!" The mob roared and a few of them violently kicked Sasuke, rolling him over in the dirt. "I think it is time we free this village of this horror" he continued. The mob shouted their agreement and shoved Sasuke towards Danzo, ignoring the blood that was soaking through the boy's sleeve, near his wrist. Danzo stepped forward and motioned for Hiashi "Hiashi" he called. Hiashi moved forward, and Danzo handed him a knife. "Kill the boy" Danzo said. Hiashi froze. "Danzo, I would prefer not to have a young boy's blood on my hands" he protested. Danzo turned to him "So you would rather have your daughter's blood sucked and lose her to the other world like you lost your wife?" he asked coolly. Hiashi looked down, weighing the choices in his heart.

Slowly, he reached up and grabbed the knife that Danzo was holding. "I'm doing this for Hinata" he told himself over and over as he lifted the unconscious Sasuke up and trying not to look in the boy's pale face, raised the knife. He was about to bring it down when he felt a slight breeze blow through the square and he suddenly felt a strange presence right next to him. _"Don't kill my son…"_ the breeze seemed to say as it floated by _"he is of no harm to you. Let him live and your daughter will be protected."_ Hiashi began to shake as he realized he was hearing ghosts. "I can't do it" Hiashi said quietly. "What?" Danzo demanded, turning to face him. "I will **not** become a murdered." Hiashi said more firmly. "Then step aside. _I_ will do it _myself_" Danzo spat, grabbing the knife and reaching for Sasuke.

Hiashi pulled the rousing Sasuke from Danzo's cruel hands. "I cannot let you kill this boy" Hiashi said. Danzo cocked an eyebrow "_Oh_, _I think you can_." He hissed "If you don't, your daughter will die in his place." Hiashi's figure slumped and Danzo snatched the now conscious Sasuke from his hands, shoving Hiashi away. "You…" he spat, his voice full of contempt. "The last of the cursed Uchiha clan." Sasuke glared weakly at him. "Tonight, your life will end and with it the cursed existence of your clan and I will finally be free" Danzo continued in a low, menacing voice while slowly tightening his hold on Sasuke's throat until Sasuke was struggling for breath "M-my life…ended when…you murdered my…family" Sasuke wheezed. "Then you have no reason to exist" Danzo snarled as he raised the knife high over Sasuke's chest.

"STOP!" A voice called from behind Danzo. A look of shock crossed Danzo's face and he whirled, the knife still in his hand. "Let him go" Naruto said as he stepped out of the shadow. Danzo cursed "These vermin are everywhere" he said letting Sasuke drop to the hard ground and turning to fully face Naruto. Sasuke fell onto his hands and knees, violently coughing up blood and gasping for air. He felt horrible, as if his heart and lungs were failing. A sudden wave of desire and nausea swept through him and he collapsed on to his side, clutching his throat. Blood. His body screamed for the life force he needed to survive. He began to pant, desperately trying to fight the need for blood that welled up in his very being and the voice that screamed in his mind. He groaned and rolled into a ball, clutching his head. His eyes were bloodshot and blood trickled down his wrist where his wound had reopened.

"Go" Danzo commanded "You have no business here. Leave and let me finish mine." "No" Naruto said "You're the one with no business here." Danzo raised an eyebrow "This…_thing_" he spat the word out with contempt "is a _vampire_ a _demon_. And it's my job to exterminate him." Naruto clenched his fists and looked at the mob. "Is this really what you people want?" he asked "Can't you see he's young. What harm could he possibly be to you? What has he done so far?" A few of the men in the mob shifted and the rest looked down at the ground. "I mean, look at him." Naruto continued, glancing towards Sasuke's shaking form "He's completely helpless against you people. Do you want to become ruthless killers?" The men in the mob slowly shock their heads and a few of them began to shuffle off. "Don't leave! What about your families?" Danzo yelled. The mob stopped moving, each man clearly unsure what to do. "You will all be destroyed!" Danzo added. "NO!" Naruto called. "The only one who's being destroyed in this village is him" he said pointing to Sasuke. "Don't you see? He's innocent" The mob nodded, showing their agreement if only out of pity and left quickly before Danzo could say anything else. As soon as the square was empty, Danzo turned to Naruto, glaring furiously. "Fine." He spat "_I_ will leave the boy to die. There is no help for the boy now" he smiled coldly "He has been under the full moon. He must suck blood or _die_." With that he turned and walked out of the square.

As soon as he was gone Naruto ran to Sasuke's side and scooped the unconscious boy in his arms as best he could and half dragged, half carried him down the path towards the mansion. As they reached the mansion, Naruto looked up at the stairs and gulped. But his will drove him on and he began the climb. For what seemed like hours he struggled up the stairs, staggering under Sasuke's weight with each step he took, until finally, they reached the veranda where he collapsed, panting. Carefully, he got out from under Sasuke and knocked on the large doors. He waited. No answer. He glanced over at Sasuke who was lying on his back, barely conscious and very pale. "No one's answering" he said. "N-no one's…there" Sasuke replied, his voice barely a whisper. "I need to go Sasuke" Naruto said "I'm going to go find a cure."


	13. Legend of the Bloodless Moon

Sasuke rose up slightly and shock his head "D-don't…" he began. Naruto clenched his fist "I'm going to. I _have_ to. You're my friend" Naruto said determinedly. Sasuke closed his eyes "take…my – horse." He murmured before collapsing onto the veranda unconscious. Naruto pulled off his rugged coat and laid it over Sasuke before he turned and ran down the stairs and towards the stable. Quickly, he opened the door and walked over to the black stallion that was standing restlessly in the corner, pawing the ground with his hoof. "Steady" Naruto said in a low voice the way he had seen Shikamaru do with many of the horses in his farm. The Stallion however did not calm down and only reared up whinnying loudly while backing up. "Please" Naruto pleaded "I need your help. Sasuke's gonna die unless we do something!" As if he had really understood, the stallion stopped and let Naruto lead him out of the stall. He stood patiently as Naruto climbed on and the slowly walked out of the stable. "We need to find a cure" Naruto said "But I don't know where to go" The stallion raised his head as if to sniff the air and then took off towards the back of the village, past Chiyo's hut and out of the village boundaries. They were well down the path when Naruto heard the faint toll of the village clock as it struck midnight, and it began to pour heavy rain.

**In the village**

Exactly on the half-past bell, a black carriage rolled to a stop at the bottom of the mansion stairs. The door opened and a man in a black cloak stepped out and began to walk up the wet stairs. He was halfway up the stairs when he saw Sasuke's form on the veranda and froze "No…" he breathed and then rushed up the stairs to Sasuke's side "No, Sasuke…what did they do to you?" he asked as he gently rolled Sasuke onto his back and scooped the wet boy into his arms "what did they do?" He was sitting there when the door opened and Kabuto stepped out. "Master Orochimaru, are…What-? When-?" He stammered. Orochimaru looked up "Kabuto, I need hot water and bandages. Bring them to my room." He said as he slowly rose to his feet and stepped into the hall, carefully cradling Sasuke in his arms. "Yes master Orochimaru" Kabuto said as he hurriedly shut the door and ran off. Orochimaru headed up the stairs and to his room all the while silently pleading for Sasuke's life.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto was soaked by the time the horse stopped in front of dark building. He slid off and cautiously entered. To his surprise, it was empty. "Hello?" he called cautiously. There was no answer. "Anyone in here? Hello? I need help!" he called. There was the sound of footstep and a young man walked into the room. "How can I help you?" he asked. Naruto blinked. The man looked about twenty and had dark hair. '_He kinda looks like Sasuke' _Naruto thought to himself. The thought of Sasuke brought him out of his stupor and he shook his head "I- I have a friend. He's a vampire. He's dying. He was brought under the full moon. I need a cure" Naruto said, he was in such a rush that his words tumbled out. The man stared for a moment then grabbed his cloak. "Where is he?" he asked "In the North village" Naruto replied. "Do you need a horse?" the man asked. Naruto shook his head. "I have one" he said as he followed the man out. As soon as the man stepped out, Sasuke's horse reared and pawed the air with his hoofs, Naruto ran over "Steady, this man is going to help Sasuke" Naruto said grabbing onto the reins.

The man looked at Naruto "Is that your horse?" he asked. Naruto shook his head "It belongs to my friend. He told me to take it" he replied. The man nodded and swung onto his own horse that was tied in the yard. "We need to go. It may already be too late" he said. Naruto nodded and swung onto his horse, barely making it before his horse ran off towards the village, followed closely by the man.

*The Mansion*

Orochimaru carefully finished bandaging Sasuke's wrist and gently placed it underneath the silk comforter. "Sasuke" he whispered as he changed the damp cloth on Sasuke's forehead. "I'm sorry" Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Orochimaru "M-master…Orochimaru" he whispered. Orochimaru leaned closer "Yes, I'm here Sasuke" he answered "M-my time is…up" Orochimaru rocked back "No Sasuke" he said "You can't" "I – was under the …full moon" Sasuke murmured "Unless I- take… Blood…" he stopped and shivered, not wanting to go on. Realization suddenly hit Orochimaru "Take my blood Sasuke" he whispered.

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru his heart beating quickly "No" he whispered fighting down the wave of desire that bubbled up inside of him. "I—I can't" "You'll die without it Sasuke" Orochimaru said unbuttoning the cuff of his sleeve. Sasuke's lips parted and he stared at the wrist that was held in front of him. It would be so easy, so easy to take one drop. One tiny drop of another's blood and he would live. His head moved towards the source that could give him life. So close… *_'I'm sorry Sasuke' _ _'w-why?'* Sasuke_ turned his head away "I- I can't" he said finally. "I…cannot take your blood…I would rather-die that be like -like _him_." He said in a tortured whisper. "Sasuke," Orochimaru whispered "You…you are like a son to me…If you die…" he stopped. Sasuke drew in a deep, pain filled breath. "My time is…gone." He said quietly. "There's nothing we can do"

*Meanwhile*

"So you're saying that the reason Sasuke's life span if short is because his already strong curse was strengthened by a different curse that would make his original curse stronger?" Naruto asked, trying to sort things out in his jumbled brain. "Yes" the man replied. "How do you know all these things?" Naruto asked. "I was very close to him when he was younger" was the distant reply. "So you knew Sasuke?" Naruto asked "Yes. We were always together. And then the massacre happened. I haven't seen him since" the man said quietly. _'I'm sorry Sasuke' _he added silently _'I didn't mean for this to happen'_

*In the Mansion*

Orochimaru sat in silence next to Sasuke's bed, listening to the increasingly labored breathing of the half conscious boy and gazing at Sasuke's pale, ghostly face, tears slowly running down his cheeks. "Sasuke" he whispered, gently brushing away the dark locks on Sasuke's forehead and stroking his cheek. Sasuke's eyes opened slowly "Master…Orochimaru" he murmured weakly. "I'm right here Sasuke" Orochimaru answered "Th-thank you…for…giving me a…life" this time Sasuke's voice was barely a whisper "Thank _you_ Sasuke for letting me feel what it was like to have a son" Orochimaru replied, brushing his tears away. Sasuke weakly raised his right hand and Orochimaru gripped it gently but firmly in his own hand. Sasuke's hand was cold. "Sasuke…" Orochimaru began "I- know" Sasuke whispered. "My time is gone…please…tell Naruto I'm sorry…and…-…Thank you…" Slowly his eyes closed and his hand fell limp in Orochimaru's grip.

Naruto burst into the mansion and ran across the main hall to the stairs where he began to climb. When he reached the second floor he turned on an impulse and ran down to the hall to a large beautiful door. He burst into the room and froze "No…" he whispered. In the courtyard, the man looked at the sky and covered his mouth with his hand. Naruto ran to Sasuke's bedside and stood still; numbly staring at the scene in front of him. Sasuke was dead. His pale almost white skin contrasted by his raven hair and black silk sheets, while Orochimaru tenderly cradled one of his hands between his own, as if afraid to let it go or to break it. Slowly, Naruto sunk to his knees, buried his face in Sasuke's blankets and began to sob. They sat there, Naruto sobbing and Orochimaru as still as stone. Both devastated by the death of someone close. As the clock struck four, Naruto looked up and wiped his eyes. There was no use crying, it would get him nowhere. Orochimaru made no movement as Naruto stood up "Please, watch Sasuke" Naruto said and then ran out of the room. There was only one place he had in mind. One destination, one small hope. Chiyo's hut.

* * *

Naruto pounded on the door again "Please! Granny Chiyo…" he yelled "Please!" The door opened slowly to reveal Chiyo. "Goodness Naruto" she said "What happened?" "It's Sasuke…" Naruto panted. "The Vampire boy?" Chiyo asked. "Yes…he-he's dead" Naruto answered quietly. "Oh dear" Chiyo said "it was Danzo wasn't it?" Naruto nodded "last night, full moon…He took Sasuke out of the mansion and tried to kill him. We stopped him but … it was too late, Sasuke died two hours ago" he said. Chiyo just stood still. "Can you do anything?" Naruto stammered. "I-I don't know…its powerful sorcery, that curse. I don't think I can…Unless…" she stopped. "Unless the legend of the Bloodless Moon is true" the man from earlier finished, coming up behind her. "Legend of the…Bloodless Moon?" Naruto echoed, forgetting he had seen the man earlier.

"Yes, there was a long ago legend that when a vampire died without having taken a single drop of another's blood during his life time, the night of his death would not end until the next day. During that time the full moon would be as if filled with blood, slowly draining until the 'night' ended; the minute between night and dawn, when all the blood is drained away and the moon is completely white is the only chance to bring him back." Chiyo said. "You mean there's still a way? Even after he's died?" Naruto asked his eyes wide. "When an innocent vampire dies he stays in an 'in between' sort of world until the blood is gone out of the moon and his chance is over" The man replied from behind Chiyo. "If you fail, he's gone forever." Chiyo said quietly.

"How do I bring him back?" Naruto asked. "That's for you to decide" Chiyo answered. Naruto glanced at the moon. As Chiyo had said, it was filled with blood. As he stared, he noticed the slow dripping of blood and the thin sliver of white that was appearing at the top of the full moon. The moon would soon be empty. "It's draining faster than it should be" Chiyo speculated. "You're not the only one with sorcery" the man said. "Danzo too knows things. He too can change things. Time is turning faster" "Just who are you?" Naruto asked. "You know so much." The man looked down. "I- I can't tell. I'm sorry. But-I had the same curse. But I …got away from it and…" he stopped, unable to speak any longer. Naruto just stared "You…were cursed?" he asked, dumbfounded, "t-that means…" he stopped and the man slowly nodded. "Naruto!" Chiyo called "you don't have time. Time is running faster than you think".

Naruto stared at the moon. It was less than half full. "What do I do? How do I bring him back?" He asked frantically. "You have to give something up. Something close" Chiyo replied "Something close?" Naruto asked. At that moment a large gust of wind blew and Naruto stumbled back, almost crashing into Chiyo. It was getting very dark very fast and icy gusts of wind were blowing across the empty field next to Chiyo's meager hut. "Hurry Naruto. Danzo will do anything to stop you" the man yelled over the howl of the wind. Naruto struggled to his feet and began to run towards the mansion, sliding back two steps every three he took. He glanced at the moon; it was only a quarter full. "I'm not going to make it" he whispered breathless. Suddenly, the wind stopped and all fell silent. Surprised, Naruto glanced behind him. Chiyo's hut was gone. The village was gone and bellow him was a black void. _'Naruto' _the voice was a light whisper floating within the air _'Naruto…'_ Naruto felt a light touch on his wrist and he looked up. His eyes met soft, dark ones and he found himself looking at a beautiful pale woman with waves of black silky hair. "Who…" he stammered. The woman looked at him and smiled _'please…' _her voice was gentle _'Save my son…help him find where he belongs.' _Naruto blinked and he found himself on the veranda of the mansion. The lady was gone and so were Chiyo and the man who had been with her.

Naruto looked up at the sky; the last drops of blood were falling from the moon and into the sky. Frantically he jerked the large doors open and bolted into the mansion. He ran as fast as he could across the main hall, up the stairs and to the second floor. Bursting into Orochimaru's room just as the last drop fell out of the moon and it became the purest white. Quickly he ran to Sasuke's bedside, he could feel the time slipping through his fingertips. _"you have to give something up…something close" _Chiyo's words echoed in his head. _"Please…save my son" _he had twenty seconds. "Something close" he whispered. Orochimaru looked up as Naruto grabbed the knife that was lying on the table and drew it across his wrist. What was closer to him than his own life force? Carefully, he lifted his wrist to Sasuke's mouth and let a few crimson drops fall in between his white lips then drew back, waiting breathlessly for anything. Sasuke remained as still as the moon disappeared, leaving the night pitch black. "No…" Naruto choked "I—I couldn't do it…I failed" "There was nothing you could have done" Orochimaru assured him as he gently bandaged Naruto's wrist. "If I had only been earlier…" Naruto whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Orochimaru said nothing and returned to his chair at Sasuke's bedside, his eyes moist with fresh tears.


	14. Purest Moon

_*Th—thump* _

Orochimaru slowly raised his head

_*Thump*_

The sound was steadier now

_*Thump*_

Sasuke's chest rose slowly and then fell

_*Thump*_

"Sasuke?" Orochimaru's voice never cleared a whispered. Naruto looked up his eyes red and damp.

_*Thump*_

Sasuke's pale eyelids slowly fluttered open revealing dark onyx eyes that contained a depth like no other. "M-master Orochimaru…" he whispered, his voice was breathed, almost like a sigh "Yes Sasuke… I'm here" Orochimaru replied, his voice choking. "Naruto…" Sasuke said weakly "Thank you"

Naruto smiled, tears running down his cheeks "What good am I if I can't save my new friend?" he asked his voice wavering slightly. Sasuke smiled softly, almost weakly. "Master Orochimaru" he said quietly, a murmur, no less "I…feel…different" Orochimaru smiled, his eyes soft as he gazed at his surrogate son's pale almost white face "Of course Sasuke," he replied tenderly brushing Sasuke's dark bangs out of his face. "It's the feeling that someone cares for you, and loves you. It's the feeling of having a friend"

_

* * *

_

_The Moon Had Never Been So White_

**A/N: The next two "Chapters" are the End Credits/Cast of Characters please read them.** U.W.T. 69


	15. End Credits

~End Credits~

**_Bloodless Moon Soundtrack:_**

_Main Theme "You'll be In My Heart" by Phil Collins_

_Chapter 6: Bells of Moscow by Rachmaninoff _

_Chapter 8: "Moonchild ending theme" Moonchild OST_

_Chapter 9: "None but the lonely hearts" by Tchaikovsky _

_Chapter 12: "Behold the darkness" by Medwyn Goodall_

**_Character Themes_**

Sasuke Uchiha...Moonlight Sonata

Mikoto Uchiha...May It Be (The Lord Of The Rings)

Itachi Uchiha...…Love and Truth by Yui

**_Many thanks to:_**

_Satsumarax and BloodInTheNile for the tips and comments_

_All the readers who reviewed_

_And _

_Special thanks to BloodInTheNile for helping me to find a theme._

** A/N: if you have any character theme ideas I'd be glad to take them, just send me a P.M. **_**[private message]**_** with the names of the song, the artist, and what character you want the song for and I'll listen to it. (I'll listen to anything but I prefer J-pop, classical music or Disney.)**


	16. Character Guide

**Character Guide**

(In order of appearance)

* * *

**Sasuke: **An actual vampire because of a family curse, He was orphaned by Danzo and is

living with Orochimaru. **Age:** 15

**Orochimaru: **The prestigious lord of the neighboring region. He lives in _the_ dark Manor that overlooks the village and is a rumored vampire. **Age:** undisclosed

**Kabuto: **The official "lackey" of Orochimaru. Really his butler. **Age:** 22

**Karin: **Ebizo's maid. **Age:** 14 ½

**Ebizo: **One of Orochimaru's subordinates. (His chief "magician") **Age:** 300

**Naruto: **The Village ragamuffin, orphaned by a war that took both his parents and is now living off of the kindness of the village folk, He befriends Sasuke later on. **Age:** 15

**Shikamaru: **The son of a farmer. Though somewhat lazy, he does work when he has to, though he claims it to be a drag. Is one of Naruto's friends. **Age:** 15 ½

**Sakura: **The Village Baker's daughter, is friend with Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru and tries to keep them in line. **Age:** 15

**Ino: **The village Innkeeper's daughter. She is Sakura's friend though they claim to be rivals. **Age:** 15

**Kiba: **The blacksmith's apprentice and Naruto's "partner in crime" **Age: **15 ½

**Hinata: **The governor's daughter, friends with Kiba. **Age: **15

**Hiashi: **The Village Governor. His wife is deceased and he is raising Hinata alone. **Age:** 42

**Danzo: **The cruel Hater of the Uchiha clan, killed Sasuke's entire clan except for Itachi and Sasuke and has hunted Sasuke ever since because he thought Itachi had died. **Age: **57

**Itachi: **Sasuke's older brother; was a vampire but gave his curse to Sasuke. **Age: **20

**Fugaku: **The head of the Uchiha clan (he did have the curse, though it was rather suppressed) -Sasuke and Itachi's father. He had some past run-up with Danzo. **Age (at death): **40

**Mikoto: **Fugaku's wife and the mother of Sasuke and Itachi. Was killed along with her husband. **Age (at death): **35

**Chiyo: **The village witch. She is rather feared by the village people (being highly superstitious they don't want to get near her for fear of a curse) She helps Naruto with his questions. **Age: **no one knows.

**Kakashi: **The village bookseller. **Age: **27

***Choji: **The cooper's son _(Cooper means barrel maker) _He is Shikamaru's friend

***Asuma: **The village Blacksmith. **Age: **30

***Kurenai: **The village healer. She is also Asuma's wife. **Age: **28

***Gai: ** Village juggler (he had no better way to display his "youth") **Age: **30

***Rock Lee: **Orphaned so he is the Village juggler's apprentice. **Age: **16

***Neji: **Orphaned son of a prominent merchant, he is also Hiashi's nephew and Hinata's cousin. **Age: **17

***Anko: **Village bartender. **Age: **29

* * *

**(*) Those who were not mentioned in the story but were there.**

**A/N: I did mess with the ages a little, so all those non-canonical ages were done on purpose. Thank you for reading my work. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
